


Something To Talk About

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, F/M, Paparazzi, Pregnancy, THIS IS A THING, They go shopping and he wants food, Twelveclara, band au, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: World famous rocker John Smith (aka the Doctor) of the band TARDIS and his girlfriend, lead singer Clara Oswald; have a couple of things to announce to the world-including the paparazzi.





	Something To Talk About

"Ready?" John asked his other half, taking her hand.

"As I'll ever be." She nodded, closing her eyes and sighing.

The pair were making two announcements-the first being Clara was pregnant, with twins. At four months, she could no longer hide her bump during performances and press interviews. Secondly, John had proposed to his girlfriend on her birthday.

It was early March, and the couple were going to the shops to get some groceries. Also, Clara needed some new maternity clothes.

None of the media were stupid, they knew that something was brewing. Every time the couple made a public appearance, they were hounded with questions about the topaz and gold  ring on a chain around Clara's neck and her growing waistline.

"Come on, love. The sooner we go out the sooner it'll be over." John encouraged her.

"Yeah." Clara said, a little brighter.

John opened the door and immediately the paparazzi waiting outside started snapping away, asking them questions.

"Quiet!" Ordered Clara.

"What she said." Nodded John. "We have two, technically three; announcements to make."

The press fell silent.

"I am four months pregnant with twins, in case you haven't guessed." Clara said, resting a hand on her belly.  

Cameras snapped away, but no one said anything."Also, John and I are engaged." She continued, and held out her left hand. "Feel free to take photos."

They did so, and aimed questions at John. "When did you pop the question?" "How are you going to cope being a dad of two?" and the like.

"No more questions, we're off." John responded, and the couple got into their car, and Clara drove them off.

"So, that went better than expected." She said as they turned out of their road.

"Mm." Her husband to be nodded. "Are you glad it's over, out?"

"Well, it's not like there haven't been rumours circling like vultures" Clara responded. "Pregnancy is pretty hard to hide."

"That's true. At least no more rumours will circulate for a while yet, cross fingers."

"Still, this is the media. Anything can happen." The brunette scowled. "Our children will be hounded from the moment they're born. Like royalty."

John gazed at her-worry was written all across her face. "Hey, it'll be fine." He reassured his beloved as they drew up at their favourite shopping centre. "I can get legal on it, make sure that the twins' faces aren't shown, that we have maximum privacy. Would you like that?"

Clara sighed, and relaxed. "I'd love that, my love." A smile ghosted across her face, and she took his hand.

"Good." He grinned at her. "Let's go shopping!"

One hour later...

"No babe, we are not getting more jelly babies. We already have 3 packets." Clara said firmly.

The pair had purchased everything that they needed from the grocery store, but at the checkout John had noticed a packet of his weaknesses-apart from Clara, obviously. Also, she'd been craving them so that was a good excuse as any to buy more.

"Why?" He whined, giving her puppy eyes. "Please, Clara Oswin Oswald-Smith to be?"

She wavered a little, but decided to remain strong. "No, John. We are not buying more sweets. Besides, the twins prefer peanut butter on toast."

"Fine." John relented,

Clara smiled. "Good."

A while later, they were at a clothes shop, and John had bought a new blazer. It was a navy blue with a red lining, and he was very pleased with it.

In his 20s and 30s, and early 40s, he'd been a drug addict, along with his best friend Missy. That was, until Ashildr, an associate of Missy's, had decided to set up a band with them, along with Bill, their girlfriend.

The band was called Tardis, and John was the leader singer and bass guitarist, Bill the drummer, Clara a singer, and Missy played piano. Ashildr managed the band, for their sins.

During rehearsals and performances, Clara and John had fallen in love. They had courted for six months, then had gone public when he released a solo EP, named Oswin.

They'd moved in together a year later, 8 months afterwards Clara had fallen pregnant.

Tardis was immensely popular, with several thousand fans following their every move constantly, and a collected 9 million followers on their individual twitter accounts, and 10 million alone on their instagram one.

For all of them, the fame was overwhelming at times, but they wouldn't change it for anything.

"John, what d'you think of this?" Clara asked her husband to be, holding up a small grey sleep suit with "Mama's Boy" on it.

"That's cute." He grinned. "Yeah. we'll get it."

The pair were expecting a little boy and a little girl, one of each. The nursery was already half decorated.

"Should they match?" She suggested.

John shook his head and wrinkled his nose. "Nope."

He wrapped his free arm around her, kissing her head. "Are we nearly done? I want sweets."

"I'm the one pregnant here, I should be hungry." Clara rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I ate a good breakfast, unlike somebody I could mention."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and she blushed. "Shut up, I need to find a new pair of jeans. And a new jumper, it's still cold. Probably will be until May and I'll be a lot bigger then."

"I'll take you out to dinner, how about that?"

Clara pretended to consider for a moment. "Okay then, if you insist." She chuckled, and gave him a kiss.

They'd had their groceries sent back to the car via a porter, the centre was massive and very expensive.

Clara tried on a few more outfits, finally deciding on a new smock, new boots, jumper, and two more pairs of very comfortable jeggings.

"Finally!" John said happily when they were at the checkout. "Right, let's go to Melody's for lunch."

After Clara paid, the couple walked to their favourite diner hand in hand.

"I love you. All 3 of you." He declared, squeezing her hand in his own.

"We love you too." Clara beamed.

 

 


End file.
